joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Amercan Dragon Jake Long
American Dragon Jake Long is the series with a lot of legend of dragons. Team Dragon Jake 'Jacob "Jake" Luke Long' Jake is a proud and lazy, yet loving thirteen-year-old skateboarder who is, in secret, a dragon. He uses his duties as a dragon to help defend the underground magical world of New York City, while continuing his training into becoming the first American Dragon. He's initially a very big show off and lacks in his responsibilities, but when it really matters, he always displays a strong sense of responsibility and maturity. Jake is famous for being the second dragon to survive an encounter with the Dark Dragon and the first to do so twice. Due to this and his other adventures, Jake becomes a popular and well-known figure in the magical world. His catchphrase is "Awww Man". By the end of the series, Jake graduates from Millard Fillmore Middle School and he is dating his romantic crush and love interest Rose, whom he has genuinely strong and enduring romantic feelings for. Jake appears to have a very controlled temper and is often very calm in situations. He has a red sweater with a zipper, blue longer shorts, and high-tops. 'Lao Shi "Grandpa"' Lao Shi, Jake and Haley's Chinese Dragon maternal grandfather, is a Dragon Master who teaches Jake the necessary skills in becoming a protector of magical creatures. Lao Shi has reluctantly supported Susan's strong and close romantic relationship with Jonathan, often calling him "daughter's husband." The two eventually work out their major differences during a family reunion. He runs the Canal Street Electronics shop, which is infamous for never having any customers (the shop's slogan is "Never had a customer, never had a sale"). Nonetheless, Lao Shi has an intense rivalry with another electronics store. Regardless, his store is the main headquarters for all magical operations. His friend Fu Dog is his guardian who can create magical potions to assist in these missions. Lao Shi's attempts at training Jake can, at times, cause more damage than help. However, Jake learns and puts into use the skills that are essential in becoming the American Dragon. He is the first dragon to mentor a blood relative – a break from tradition that he insisted on should Jake ever have to face the Dark Dragon. Lao Shi is actually the first dragon to face the Dark Dragon and survive. According to Fu, Lao Shi was very laid back (much like Jake had originally been) before this encounter, but matured immensely after defeating him. 'Fu Dog' Fu is a six hundred-year-old talking Shar Pei and Lao Shi's only companion, who speaks with a Brooklyn accent. The two actually met when Fu was a petty thief, but (with much insistence from Fu) the two became a team shortly before Lao Shi's first encounter with the Dark Dragon. Like many magical animals, Fu is able to walk upright, and has no trouble using his front paws as hands despite the apparent absence of opposable thumbs. He is highly skilled at brewing potions and casting spells, which constantly proves to be an asset. Despite his age, he frequently keeps up-to-date with current trends and events that will occasionally put him at odds with Lao Shi. He is somewhat lecherous, and is infamous for constantly gambling and placing bets on Jake in battles (bets that often change depending on how the battle is going); he owes an immense amount of money to many magical beings as a result. 'Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski' Spud is one of Jake's best human friends. Though often appearing to be slow-witted, he is actually a genius. He just preferred to keep it a secret to avoid the related pressure, but the truth came out in the second season, and he found it wasn't so bad that everyone knew. He owns a laptop computer with sports surveillance capabilities and other functions that assist him in the field. His philosophy is that he believes that all play and no work is just as bad as all work and no play and he wants to be the medium. He apparently has magical potential and may have a wizard heritage (e.g. being able to use Panderis' wand, his grandfather knowing how to seal away the genie in Taranushis Chalice and his grandfather also telling him stories about the mermaid city). In "Something Fishy This Way Comes," it is revealed that he has a fascination with the advanced mermaid city. In the episode, "Homecoming," after questions over being more than just friends, he and Trixie finally decide they are only "just friends" on a strictly platonic level and nothing more. 'Trixie Carter' As one of Jake's human best friends, she is sassy, vivacious andis a judgmental character. Of the three friends, Trixie is usually the most level-headed and responsible. She is a fashion enthusiast. Her father being a pilot gives her access to fashions from overseas, but she usually prefers her regular clothes. In the situation of Jake and Rose's relationship, Trixie has always shown a dislike and distrust towards Rose, advising Jake to be wary around her. But over time, she started to be more supportive of their relationship, and even tried to help Jake move on once she was gone. 'Haley Long' Haley is Jake's seven-year-old younger (eight years old in the second season) sister who is quite intelligent, talented, a bit of a perfectionist, and a goody-two-shoes (much to Jake's consistent annoyance). Haley goes to a school for advanced youths and actually tries hard to succeed. She is also quick to point out Jake's faults and make herself look superior to him. Yet, deep down, she looks up to him. Unlike Jake, she began developing her dragon powers at an earlier age. In the first season she is a purple dragon, in the second season she is electric pink. As his sister, she is actually next in line to be the American Dragon. Her mentor is Sun Park, though her training is quite different from Jake's. In "Being Human," Jake purposely gets a one-week suspension from his dragon duties, so Haley became his replacement. Though thinking she's up to the task, she quickly realizes how hard Jake has to work and how much pressure it creates. Nonetheless, Sun praises Haley's service and feels she can start pitching in to help Jake. 'Rose Killdragonosa/The Huntsgirl' Rose is Jake's huge romantic crush and is also part of the Huntsclan, a clan that wants to destroy magical creatures, particularly dragons, like Jake. She is Jake's main love interest. Rose is the Huntsgirl and needs to kill the American dragon to become part of the Huntsclan. Rose has a Chinese dragon-shaped birthmark on her hand to show that she is part of the Huntsclan, which was revealed in the episode "The Ski Trip" when Jake realizes that Huntsgirl and Rose is the same person with the same tattoo, he dumps her at the end of the episode. Category:2005 series debut Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Rated G Category:Action Heroes Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Fantasy